In order to minimize the frictional forces between two surfaces, a lubricant is applied to the surface to reduce the force required to initiate and maintain sliding movement. However, when two lubricated surfaces remain in contact for prolonged periods of time, the lubricant has a tendency to migrate away from the area of contact due to the compressive force between the two surfaces. This effect will increase as the compressive force increases. As more lubricant migrates away from between the two surfaces, the force required to initiate movement will increase and can revert back to that of the non-lubricated surfaces causing stiction to occur. This phenomenon can also occur in slow moving systems. Because of the slow speed, the time interval is sufficient to cause the lubricant to migrate away from the area of contact resulting in a high movement force. Once the object moves past the lubricant-depleted area, the sliding object returns in contact with the lubricant-rich area reducing the frictional force, causing a sudden and rapid movement of the sliding object. This phenomenon is referred to as stiction.